Blueberry
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Taking care of a baby warlock and a young Shadowhunter is not easy...but it is definitely worth it. A series of one-shot about the lives of Magnus and Alec as parents.
1. Nightmare

**So this is a new project I am working on :) I will never get enough fanfics about Max Lightwood-Bane, and so I decided to work on my set of stories! :D Basically, this will be a series of one-shots about how Magnus and Alec deal with parenthood while Max grows up.**

 **I am taking up requests! If you have a prompt or something you want me to write about for this beautiful family, you can go ahead and comment or send me a DM! :D**

 **I hope you like this first one-shot. I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **NIGHTMARE**

* * *

Alec came back home late that night. Jace had called him mid afternoon and asked him to patrol the city with him, Izzy, Clary and Simon. It was one of the first nights Simon was going on patrol at the city, so they had all decided to go with him in case things got complicated.

Of course, just as their luck would have it, things got complicated just as Alec's shift was going to end. A group of teenage mundanes had been messing around an abandoned house on the outskirts of the city. They had been playing with magic they could not understand and were lured by a young warlock who tricked them into summoning a demon. Of course, the spell had gone wrong and a bunch of Moloch demons had been uncaged. It was a disaster and unfortunately they had lost two of the mundanes. The others were saved and the warlock had escaped. Alec knew he needed to report that to the Clave right away, but Izzy had offered to send out the report from the Institute. It was already past two in the morning and they knew Alec was anxious to get back home. So they had secured the perimeter, made sure there were no more dangers, before they went their own way.

It was almost three in the morning when Alec arrived home. He had a few bruises, but hopefully nothing was broken or badly hurt. He knew his leg was bleeding due to a cut he received, but nothing too serious he could not clean with an iratze. His shoulder hurt, but he knew it was not dislocated. Once home, Alec placed his bow and other weapons in the closet where Max had prohibited looking into. Neither Alec or Magnus wanted their child to be hurt by the weapons of the Nephilims. After that, he took off his boots and dropped them by the front door. He moved silently around the house. The Chairman lifted it's head from where he was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, but went back to sleep when he noticed it was just Alec. Everything was dark and silent, but Alec knew his house well enough to be able to move around without any trouble. He reached the bathroom and turned on the light. When he got home late, he preferred to use the guest bathroom to clean up. That way he would not wake Magnus with the light of the bathroom in their room.

Alec took off his gear, which was dirty with mud and dust and blood and demon ichor. Once his gear was off, Alec turned on the shower and climbed in to clean his body. It was a quick shower, he cleaned off his body and then took a couple of minutes to let the hot water relax his muscles. Once he was done with the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and climbed off the shower. He would get dressed once he reached his bedroom and then climb into the bed with Magnus and sleep for a couple of hours before he had to wake up again.

turning the light off, Alec walked out of the bathroom only to notice his son, Max, standing alone in the hallway. The four-year-old looked unsure and scared as he stood next to the door of the bathroom.

"Max?" Alec asked softly "What's going on buddy?"

"Dad" Max whimpered

"Hey" Alec said walking closer to him "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Nightmare" Max mumbled, sniffing a bit

"Oh Max. It's alright" Alec said, softly kissing his forehead "Would you like me to help you go to sleep?"

"Yes" Max nodded "I'm scared"

"There's nothing to be scared of" Alec said gently "But come on...how about you go to your room? I'll get dressed and then join you, okay?"

"But...dad" Max said with wide, afraid eyes "There are monsters!"

"I'm sure there are no monsters in your room" Alec said, standing up and going to the bathroom to get something from his gear "But here...use my witchlight. It'll keep the monsters away"

Max took the witchlight in his little hands. Instead of the pure white light that it should have when Alec held it, the witchlight took a deep yellow light. Alec had not expected for the witchlight to actually glow in any color. Usually, it did not respond to the touch of downworlders. It had worked once with Magnus, it had shone bright red back then. However, Alec had long learned it was because of Magnus's ancestry and because the blood of Asmodeus, a once fallen angel, ran in Magnus's veins. He did not expect for it to shine bright yellow when Max took it. He could only guess it was because of Max's demon blood. Max's blood father may be a fallen angel as well, and it made him wonder who it could be. However, he knew it was a discussion to have with Magnus at a more reasonable hour.

"Go on then" Alec whispered "I'll be with you in a second"

"Okay" Max nodded.

He walked back inside his own room, holding the witchlight right in front of him. It illuminated the hallway with it's yellow light. Alec wondered if the light should tell him something about who was Max's blood father, but he guessed he would mention it to Magnus the next day. Once Max was inside his room, Alec walked towards the bedroom he shared with Magnus and walked towards the closet. Discarding the towel he had wrapped around his waist, Alec put on his pajama pants and a loose T-Shirt. One of the very few Magnus had allowed him to keep since they started dating.

On the bed, Magnus shifted and sighed. Opening his cat-like eyes, Magnus focused on Alec who was standing in front of the closet.

"'lexander" Magnus murmured, his voice still deep with sleep.

"Go back to sleep" Alec whispered walking towards him and pecking his lips.

"you okay?" Magnus sighed, already closing his eyes

"I'm fine. No broken bones or big injuries" Alec replied "Go back to sleep"

"cm 'ere" Magnus yawned

"Max had a nightmare" Alec whispered "I'll go with him and then come back"

"Kay" Magnus sighed "love you"

"Love you too" Alec kissed Magnus one more time before straightening up and walking out of the room.

He walked towards the door on the other side of the hallway, where Max's room was located. Once inside, he could see the dim light of the witchlight under the covers. Max was curled on the corner against the wall, under the covers as well. Alec closed the door with a soft click before moving forward. There were no toys or clothes thrown on the floor. Max had always loved order and always kept his toys in the correct drawer or shelf. Once he reached the bed, he moved the covers to reveal Max.

He was still holding the witchlight tightly in his hands, hugging it close to his chest. His body was curled up around it, almost trying to make himself look as small as possible. When the covers were taken away from him, Max gasped and looked up. He relaxed when he saw it was Alec standing above him. Uncurling his body, Max allowed Alec to join him on the bed and then he curled against his father's chest. Alec took the witchlight from Max's hands and turned it off. After placing it on the night stand, Alec dropped the covers over both of them and then wrapped his arms around Max.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Alec asked softly.

"There was a monster" Max whispered, taking a fistful of Alec's shirt

"where? Here?" Alec wondered.

"No" Max shook his head "it was a dark room. I tried calling for you and daddy but you weren't there..."

"It's okay Max" Alec soothed "You're safe"

"What if it comes back?" Max asked with wide eyes

"Then we'll save you" Alec said "You know your papa and I will always save you. We will not let anything hurt you"

"Promise?" Max asked softly

"I promise" Alec kissed his forehead tenderly "Now how about we go to sleep?"

"Stay with me?" Max asked, tightening his grip on Alec's shirt

"Of course" Alec nodded "Come on. Let's go to sleep. I'll be here with you when you wake up"

The next morning Magnus found his partner deep in sleep in his son's bed. Max's bed was too small to hold Alec's frame. His feet pocked out of the covers at the end of the bed and if Alec moved, he was in danger of falling off the bed. Max was curled against Alec's chest. His body squashed between Alec's body and the wall.

Both Lightwoods were fast asleep, breathing in sync. Magnus did not dare wake them up. He knew Alec had come home late at night and Max have had a nightmare. So Magnus closed the door behind him softly and moved to make breakfast in the kitchen. He would let them sleep for a couple of minutes before he treated them with a breakfast in bed.

* * *

 **Well? What do you think? It was just a small fluffy chapter I wrote while at work! :D**

 **Give me your thoughts in the reviews...don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **And remember! If you have prompts or request, send them my way and I will work on them! :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **xxX**


	2. Like father, like son

**As requested...A Rafe fic :) Hope you like it.**

 **I included some headcanons of mine in this fic...so yeah. I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

"Papá?" Rafael asked, his accent still very strong.

Rafael had been 5 years old when Magnus and Alec adopted him. Back then he only knew Spanish, since it was what he had learned back in the streets of Buenos Aires. It had been hard for everyone when Rafael had joined their family. Only Magnus knew Spanish fluently. Alec knew the basics, as did everyone else in the Institute, but not enough to keep a conversation going with the 5-year-old.

Now, a year later, Rafael had learned English, or at least enough to communicate with his family. His accent, however, was something he could not get rid of. Rafael liked talking in Spanish whenever he could, which was mostly with Magnus.

"Yes Rafe?" Magnus asked from his place at the desk on the library.

They were at the New York Institute. There were some Clave matters that needed to be addressed. As the warlock's representative, Magnus was in charge of talking with the Clave and going to meetings. That day, Magnus was composing multiple letters he needed to send through fire messages to various Clave members.

"Are you busy?" Rafael asked, closing the door behind him.

"A little bit" Magnus responded, looking up "What's going on?"

"Can I stay here?" Rafael asked, even though he had already taken a place in front of the desk where Magnus was at.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Magnus inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Si" Rafael nodded, looking down at his lap "But I got bored"

"Bored of training?" Magnus said amused "What could possibly be boring about playing with weapons?"

"I don't like fighting" Rafael shrugged "Too much work"

"I guess I can understand that" Magnus chuckled "I never liked physical workout, anyways"

Rafael grinned up at his father, taking it as an agreement for him to stay there. Rafael then climbed off the chair he was sitting at and went looking for a book to read while his father worked. Magnus smiled fondly at the sight of his oldest son. It still amazed him how much he had gained in the last couple of years. Never in all the time Magnus had been alive had he thought he would have a family. And here he was, with the most amazing partner anyone could have and two perfect sons.

Both Alec and Magnus had started to find certain patterns in their sons' personalities. They both took characteristics from Alec or Magnus and there were no doubts to anyone they were their sons.

Max was usually outgoing and extroverted. He liked to talk and run around. He loved playing with others and joke. He enjoyed bright colors and loved everything that was fun and bright. In those aspects, he was very much like Magnus.

Rafael was more quiet. He was an introvert. He enjoyed the calm and peace. Rafael was usually shy and didn't like drawing attention to himself. He could usually be found in quiet places, minding his own business. He was so much like Alec in there.

On the other hand, Max had taken up to Alec with the training. Once he was old enough to start learning, Max went with Alec to every single training he had. Max enjoyed the combat hand in hand, loved learning to use weapons and fight against others. Even though he had certain limitations in Shadowhunter's training, since he was a warlock, he still enjoyed everything he could do.

Rafael did not like training as much as his brother. He did as much as he had to, but didn't really enjoy it. Rafael loved learning new things in the old fashion way. He loved finding books and reading them, especially when they were magic-related. He liked going through Magnus's books and learn all about spells and potions and the lore of ancient times.

It had come as a shock when they realised Rafael did not like everything that entitled a Shadowhunter. It was unheard of, a Shadowhunter who didn't like using seraph blades and fighting demons. It was something Nephilims were supposed to bring in their blood, and yet Rafael was all the contrary. While Max was very good at his magic lessons, he enjoyed more the Shadowhunter training he received with his father, uncles, and aunts. If Rafael and Max could change abilities, Magnus was sure they would do it without a second thought.

Of course, that only made their sons even more unique. Times were changing. The Shadow world was constantly in need of people who could make a difference. A warlock who could fight like a Sahdowhunter and a Shadowhunter who knew about magic like a warlock. That was unheard of, and both Alec and Magnus encouraged their sons to keep going.

"Papá?" Rafael asked again, looking up from the book he had found.

"Si Rafe?" Magnus answered in Spanish, as he did sometimes out of habit.

"Can you teach me how to make this potion?" Rafael asked showing the book to Magnus. It was a healing potion, used to help warlocks get their energy back faster.

"A healing potion?" Magnus asked looking at the recipe on the book.

"Por favor?" Rafael begged "I would love to learn that!"

"May I ask why?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you're always helping Dad when he gets injured" Rafael started to explain.

"That's my job Rafe" Magnus said fondly "I will always heal your Dad"

"Escuchame!" Rafael sighed and then continued with his explanation "Sometimes you use too much energy - don't make that face, I know you do - and then what? You could get hurt. So I thought, since Max is too young to help you with any healing magic…maybe I could have some potions ready! In case you need them!"

"You don't have to baby" Magnus said "I'll be fine"

"But I want to!" Rafael stressed out "Would you teach me? Por favor?"

"Alright" Magnus nodded after looking the potion wasn't that complicated "We'll need to get some ingredients…we can go shopping tomorrow?"

"Gracias Papá!" Rafael grinned, hugging Magnus tightly.

Rafael then took the book back and then took back his place on the chair and continued reading what the potion would need and how it was made. Magnus chuckled at his son, his heart growing warm with love towards the young Shadowhunter.

* * *

 ** _Spanish Translation:_**

 ** _P_** _ **apá: Dad**_

 _ **Si: Yes**_

 _ **Por Favor: Please**_

 _ **Escuchame: Listen to me**_

 ** _Gracias: Thank you_**

* * *

 **Because I can't get enough of the Lightwood-Bane family.**

 **Review and follow and favorite! :D**

 **Also, send me your prompts and I may write a one-shot about it! :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	3. Brothers

**Thanks for reading my story! Here's another one-shot...it is kinda like snapshots of the relationship between Max and Rafael as brothers! The last one is a prompt given by Malesismylife4ever! I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **BROTHERS**

* * *

"Rafe?" Max asked shyly.

"Yes Max?" Rafael asked, pulling down the book he was reading.

"Help me?" Max asked.

He was standing in front of the bookshelf next to the TV in their living room. From where Rafael was sitting on the sofa, he could see one of Max's toys had landed on the top shelves of the piece of furniture. Right on the ones Max could not reach. Rafael himself couldn't reach either, but he thought it would not be that hard to reach it if they used one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"How did it go there?" Rafael asked with a frown.

"It appeared there" Max grinned

"You magicked it there?" Rafael asked with raised eyebrows.

"I was trying to change it's color like papa teach me" Max explained

"por el angel" Rafael sighed "You know you can't use magic without Papá near"

"I'm sorry" Max pouted "can you get it for me?"

"Si" Rafael nodded and closed his book.

Rafael then moved towards the kitchen and dragged one of the chairs towards the living room. He knew his parents would freak out if they saw him standing on a chair, but it would be really quick and safe. He didn't think it would be too much trouble if he grabbed the toy really quick for Max and then climbed off.

"Ayudame Max" Rafael said

"What?" Max asked frowning. He still had some trouble understanding Rafael when he spoke in Spanish.

"Help me" Rafael repeated in English. Max nodded and moved towards the chair Rafael had placed just in front of the bookshelf.

Rafael climbed the chair so he was standing on top of the seat. It was a bit wobbly and Rafael had to extend his arms to keep his balance. Max was holding onto the back of the chair, but wasn't really doing anything to keep the chair steady.

"Don't move it Max" Rafael exclaimed as he almost lost balance.

"I'm not!" Max protested

Rafael tried standing straight again and reach towards the toy. It was still to high and he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach it. Standing over the edge of the seat on his tip-toes, however, was a bad idea. As soon as Rafael grabbed the toy, the chair fell over, forcing Rafael to fall. Max screamed in shock and stepped back, thankfully not getting hurt in the process. Rafael, however, fell with the chair into the floor of the living room. While falling, Rafael had knocked against the bookshelf and some books fell.

Alec and Magnus rushed towards the living room when they heard the commotion going on. They found their eldest son on the floor, groaning in pain while a chair lay on top of his legs and books all over the place. Max had his hands over his mouth and was giggling silently.

"What happened here?" Alec asked as Magnus rushed to help Rafe.

"Rafael helped me!" Max grinned.

"Here's your toy Max" Rafael said once he was standing up and gave the toy back to his brother.

* * *

Alec was taking both Max and Rafael to the park. It was a small community park near their neighbourhood where mundanes took their kids to play for a little while. There was a green area with grass and trees, a few benches and picnic tables here and there. There was also the playground, with a sandbox, and swings and slides and many different constructions for kids to play at. Rafael had seen it a few days ago on their walk back home, and he had pleaded both of his parents to take him there. Of course, after Rafael explained what he had seen to Max, the little warlock wanted to go play as well.

Finally the occasion had rose when Magnus needed to meet with a client and Alec was left to take care of Max and Rafe. Both kids had asked him if they could go there and a couple of minutes later they were on their way.

"Okay guys" Alec spoke as they reached the park.

Max was bouncing in excitement, his hand being held tightly by Alec's. Rafael was standing on Alec's other side, clearly excited to go play, but waiting for his dad's instructions in order to go.

"You be careful" Alec said "Rafe, take care of your brother"

"Si Dad" Rafe nodded immediately

"Max, don't get in any trouble" Alec instructed the small warlock.

"Yes Daddy!" Max grinned "Can I go play now?"

"Okay, you both can go play now"

Both kids grinned excitedly and ran off towards the playground. Alec chuckled and took a seat on a nearby bench. He saw around and noticed all the other kids playing were mundanes. Magnus had used a glamour spell on Max before they left, to hide his blue skin. Using a glamour on Max's skin and Magnus's eyes was something they didn't particularly liked, but knew they needed to do. Mundanes could not understand magic or anything that happened in the Shadow world. They freaked out. Anything that was different from what they see daily is considered 'weird' or 'not normal' and they don't know how to handle it. Mundanes would not be able to handle seeing a blue-skinned boy. No matter how beautiful Max's skin was, Mundanes would just end up hurting him because of that.

Both Magnus and Alec were very clear with Max about that. They wanted him to know that they loved him no matter what, that the color of his skin did not affect who he was and how loved he was. Max understood that, as much as his young mind could understand, and they wanted him to grow up having the confidence that he did not need to ever feel embarrassed about his skin.

"Rafi!" Max called as they played.

"Si Max?" Rafe responding immediately to the nickname Max used for him.

"can you push me?" Max asked pointing at the swings.

"Sure!" Rafael smiled at his little brother.

Together they made their way towards the swings. Just as they reached them and Max was reaching for one of the swings, three mundane boys came running towards the swings. They were in such a rush to get to the swings they didn't notice Rafael and Max there, or didn't care they were there. Unfortunately, there were only three swings and when the two of the mundanes had grabbed a swing, the third one pushed Max away so he could grab the swing for himself.

Max, surprised by the impact, cried out as he was pushed and fell on the floor. He landed in sitting position on the ground near the swings, and soon started crying in pain.

"Hey!" Rafael cried glaring at the boy who had pushed his brother "Look where you're going"

"Sorry" The mundane boy shrugged, not feeling sorry at all.

Rafael picked up his brother quickly, kneeling in front of him and cleaning his tears away. Rafael made sure Max had not gotten hurt before standing up and glaring at the boys who were already playing in the swings. Rafael's hands were held in fists on both sides of his body and Max tried to hide behind him, sniffing but still frowning at the mean boys.

"My brother had the swing before you!" Rafael pointed out to the mundane boy "Get off"

"No" The boy frowned "It's my swing"

"I said get off!" Rafael cried.

"Rafi" Max pulled at Rafael's pants "Rafi, it's okay"

"But Max…" Rafael frowned looking down at his brother who was still sniffing after crying.

"I don't wanna play in the swings anymore" Max shook his head.

Rafael took Max's hand and guided him towards the sand box so they could build sand castles. Rafael still glared at the mundane boys who had taken the swings from his brother and who had hurt him. No one could hurt his brother, but Rafael decided it was better to play with Max in something else and see him laugh and smile. He was not going to fight with the other kids and get in trouble with his father.

If the Rafael tripped the boy as they ran past them when they were leaving, it was an accident. Obviously.

* * *

Rafael was back in the streets of Buenos Aires. He could knew it because he could recognise the small bakery on the other side of the road. It was the bakery of that old lady who always gave him a cupcake when she saw him in the streets.

But he didn't understand it. Why was he back in Buenos Aires and not in New York? With his family?

Rafael looked around, suddenly it was night and dark. The moon shone above in the sky, but every store was closed and the streets were empty. He could still hear the sound of cars going in the main highway just a few streets away, and people laughing and chatting on that bar just around the corner. But Rafael was alone in that street. the lamppost above of him flickered in and out, leaving the street completely dark for a few seconds before it was illuminated again. The young shadowhunter turned around when he heard a noise coming from behind him. There was a alleyway, completely dark that Rafael knew took to a dead end.

"Papá?" Rafael called "Daddy? where are you?"

No response came, other than a low grumbling coming from the alley. Rafael took a few steps back and jumped in fright when the sound of a dumpster falling came.

"H-Hello?" Rafael asked "Who is there?"

Again, no response came. Rafael suddenly felt how the temperature dropped and the hairs in the back of his neck stood. Rafael shivered in fright. A low snarl came from behind, and Rafael turned around with a scream.

Right there, standing in front of him stood a big monster. It stood like a giant tiger in front of him. His eyes were deep read and it growled at him, taking a step towards him. Rafael tried taking a step back, but it seemed he could not get away from the best. The monster showed his big fangs towards Rafael as it let out a deep snarl, and suddenly it's claws were out and it jumped right at him.

Rafael woke up with a start, a small scream leaving his lips as he opened his eyes. He was sitting in his bed, sweating and breathing harshly.

"Rafi?"

Rafael jumped at the sound next to him. Turning to look at his right, he noticed it was Max standing next to his bed. It was dark in the room, but Rafael could see his brother's silhouette because of the moonlight coming through the window of the room they shared. Also, he could see Max's wide eyes staring at him.

"Max" Rafael breathed out "What are you doing up?"

"You were having a bad dream" Max pointed out, speaking quietly

"It was just a nightmare" Rafael shook his head, his accent coming more thickly with how tired and scared he was.

"You okay?" Max asked gently

"Si" Rafael nodded "Estoy bien"

Max stared at him for a couple of moments before climbing over Rafael's bed. Rafael looked confused for a moment, but did not complain. Instead he scoot over so he was pressed to the wall and Max could fit next to him. Max climbed under the covers and lay down next to Rafael, placing his head on one of Rafael's pillows.

"What are you doing?" Rafael whispered.

"When I have a bad dream, Daddy and Papa let me sleep with them so I don't have more bad dreams" Max explained "So maybe, if I sleep with you, you won't have bad dreams!"

"You'll protect me of the bad monsters?" Rafael smiled gently but lay down next to his brother and pulled the cover over both of them.

"Of course!" Max grinned "I can use a spell on them so they leave you alone"

"Thanks Max" Rafael whispered, already closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

The next morning, Magnus found both of his sons sleeping together in Rafael's bed. He had come up to get some breakfast, but instead the warlock just snapped a picture of them with his phone to show everyone else later, and let them sleep some more.

* * *

 **so much fluff I just can't get enough of these two together! :D**

 **Lemme know what you think!**

 **Send me your prompts and I might make a one-shot out of it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	4. The Fort

**Promt given by _Makensumtoast ..._ they asked for a one-shot where Alec took care of Rafe and blueberry while Magnus was away on a trip...well this is what I came up with :)**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **THE FORT**

* * *

Magnus had been called to the Academy in Idris regarding some classes he had to cover. Unfortunately, it was very short notice and Magnus had to leave early in the morning. That meant that Alec had to stay back in New York with their two sons, Max and Rafael. It wasn't much of a problem, Alec loved spending time with both of them and he thought that this would be a great opportunity for some bonding time between the three of them. Of course, he did not expect it to be as tiring and time consuming. Alec had never taken care of the two kids by himself. Magnus was always there to help him, so while Alec tended to one of his sons, Magnus was with the other one. That turned out to be what had Alec struggling so early on the day.

"Daddy?" Max asked form his high chair in the kitchen

"Yes Max?" Alec asked as he flipped over a pancake on the stove. He was making breakfast for the three of them, and thought pancakes would be a good option.

"I'm hungry" Max answered with a pout.

"I'm almost done Max" Alec responded putting the pancake he had just made and pouring more mix on the pan. "Where is your brother?"

"Over there" Max pointed at the living room, even if Alec was not looking "Can I eat now?"

"Just a few more minutes Max" Alec sighed and then called of his oldest son "Rafael! Time for breakfast!"

"Coming!" Came the voice of Rafael from the living, but he still did not move.

Ever since Rafael had come to live with them at their place in New York he had been enchanted with everything around the place. It was so different from everything he had known or ever dreamed of having. And for some strange reason, Rafael had taken quiet a liking towards watching cartoons in the TV. It didn't matter what was playing on the TV, as long as it had colors, and moved, and had loud noises, Rafael loved it. He could sit in the living room for hours just watching the cartoons.

"Rafael" Alec called again when he noticed the young shadowhunter had not moved "Breakfast is ready"

"Voy!" Rafael called back in Spanish. He stood up from the living room, but still watched the TV from his standing position.

"Daddy" Max called again "I'm hungry"

"I'm coming Max" Alec said "Rafael! Come eat your breakfast. It's the last time I'm calling for you"

"Coming Dad" Rafael sighed but finally moved away from the living room and towards the kitchen.

"Could help me set the table Rafe?" Alec asked gently.

"Okay" rafael nodded and moved towards the cupboard to grab the glasses for their juice.

Alec placed all the pancakes he had made in a plate and then placed it on the middle of the table. Alec turned around to grab other plates for them to eat as well as Max's sippy cup. Since he was turned around, he didn't notice the face Rafael made at the sight of all the pancakes in the table.

"Daddy?" Rafe asked softly as he plates the forks and napkins in the table.

"Yes Rafe" Alec asked turning around.

"I don't like pancakes" Rafael said with a frown.

"What do you mean you don't like pancakes?" Alec asked in disbelief

"I don't like them" Rafael shrugged "Can I eat something else?"

"What does your father make you then?" Alec sighed.

"Waffles" Rafael smiled

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Max said pointing at the pancakes

"Okay" Alec said, already stressing out "Lemme give Max something to eat and then I'll make you some waffles, okay Rafe?"

"Okay daddy" Rafe smiled "Gracias"

Alec moved to place a pancake in the plastic plate for Max, and started cutting it in little pieces. He then poured honey over them and placed the plate in front of Max. The warlock clapped happily at finally having food he could eat, and started digging right into it. Of course, he totally ignored the fork he had in his left hand and started grabbing the pancakes with his right hand.

"Use your fork, Max" Alec instructed his son, but was ignored by the warlock who was happily eating.

Alec shook his head and used the little mix he had left to make some waffles for Rafael. Meanwhile, the young shadowhunter poured some orange juice in the sippy cup for Max and in a glass for himself.

"Daddy, are you going to drink juice?" Rafael asked

"No thank you" Alec smiled over his shoulder "I'll have some coffee"

"Coffee tasted ew" Rafael wrinkled his nose.

Alec laughed at that. He remembered when Rafael had just arrived home. Alec had been drinking a cup of coffee, just as he liked it, black with just one of sugar. Rafael had been curious about the dark drink in his father's hands and took a small sip of it. The bitter taste of the coffee was something that instantly disgusted Rafael. He could not believe anyone could drink something like that.

"You'll grow to like it" Alec commented.

And so the morning went. The three of them had their breakfast and talked about what they could do for the rest of the day. Max wanted to go to the park, but since it was rainy outside, Alec explained it was not the best option. Max pouted at the news, but when Rafael came with the idea of doing a Disney movie marathon, he brightened instantly.

And so they decided to do just that. Alec thought it wouldn't be that hard. Having the two boys in the living room watching movies all day couldn't be too complicated to control. He guessed for lunch he could order some pizza so he didn't have to cook and also to give the boys a treat.

However, the wheels turned when Max asked him if they could build a pillow fort.

"A what?" Alec asked confused

"A pillow fort" Max responded.

"It's like a fort…but made of pillows and blankets" Rafael tried to explain.

"Where would we build it?" Alec asked "And how?"

"In the living room" Rafael said

"Uncle Simon taught us how to make one!" Max exclaimed

"Yeah! When we stayed at the Institute with him and Aunt Izzy!" Rafael nodded

"It was fun" Max grinned.

"Okay…" Alec said unsure "So a pillow fort…"

Alec sighed. He had no idea how to make a pillow fort. He guessed he could just google it as Magnus had taught him to do many times…or look up a video on that website Clary and Simon seemed to enjoy, that youtube thing.

"We can help you!" Rafael said "We know how to do it!"

"We'll teach you daddy!" Max said, already jumping in excitement at the idea.

"Alright" Alec smiled "What do we do first?"

"Primero" Rafael said in Spanish "We need all the pillows and blankets in the house!"

And so the mission started. Rafael and Alec collected all the blankets they could have, while Max carried the pillows out of each room. He took the pillows from his bed, Rafe's bed as well as the pillow in his parent's room. He threw them all in the floor and giggled when Rafael and Alec dropped all the covers on the floor as well. Rafael, remembering exactly what Simon had told them about building a pillow fort, started to order the other two Lightwoods around. He told Alec to get the chairs from the kitchen and Max to arrange the pillows on the floor. Once Alec placed the chairs on both sides of the sofa, Rafael indicated them how to drape the blankets over the sofa and the chairs. Max got some books to out over the blankets to stop them from slipping off the chairs.

They left the side that was facing the TV wide open so they could watch movies all evening. Inside the fort they had constructed, the floor was filled with pillows and move blankets. Max then had run to his room and filled it with stuffed animals while Rafael grabbed Alec's witch light to fill their small tent with some light.

"Maxi" Rafael complained when he climbed inside the fort "Why are all your toys here?"

"They wanted to see the movie with us" Max explained as he snuggled against his favourite stuffed animal, a duck toy he had since he was a baby.

"We're not going to fit here!" Rafe complained pointing at the little space they had left "Daddy will not fit here with us!"

"But….what about my toys?" Max asked, looking really conflicted "DADDY!"

"What is it Max?" Alec asked, looking over the entrance at his two boys inside the fort they had created.

"We need to make the fort bigger!" Max explained

"We don't have any more space" Alec frowned "I think you two fit there perfectly"

"But Daddy" Rafael said "Where will you sit?"

"Oh I can stay out here. You two have fun in the fort" Alec dismissed his son's concerns

"NO!" Rafael and Max cried at the same time

"You have to be here Daddy" Rafael protested "It is OUR fort…you have come inside as well"

Alec sighed, knowing he would not be able to say no to his sons. Especially when they were looking at him with those big sad eyes. Looking around the fort, he instructed Max to move his toys to just one side of the tent, since he knew Max would not let go of any of his toys. Once the toys had been moved, he crawled inside the small space. With some difficulty, he was able to fit inside the fort they had created. He had to lay down so his head would not pull the blankets off the chairs and sofa. Rafael and Max cheered when he was settled down on the floor of pillows and soon climbed over his chest. Alec laughed, holding both of them against his chest tightly. Both boys squealed at the hold and tried to get away, but Alec would not let them go.

"Sueltanos!" Rafael's spanish skipped in

"No Daddy!" Max giggled but still tried to get away from him.

Both boys started hitting Alec on the chest. Of course, their little fists did not hurt Alec, but he pretended to be affected by their attacks. In the end he let them go, claiming he had been defeated. Rafael and Max cheered, laughing and smiling in pure joy. It was right then that Alec could not believe how lucky he had been to have the most amazing sons they were.

After playing a few more moments together, Alec finally decided to put the movies on the TV. Both boys lay down on their stomach, supporting their heads with their hands and watched the movies with all the attention they could give. Occasionally, they would sing along with the songs as they often did. When they watched the movies with Magnus, the warlock usually joined them with the singing. When lunch time came, Alec ordered some pizza and they ate together in their fort.

And that's how Magnus came to find them later in the evening. He had just arrived back from Idris, after a really tiring day in the Academy. He was glad to walk inside his house, and he could not wait to see his family once again.

However, when he stepped inside his house, he became aware of the giggles coming from the living room. As soon as he dropped his boots by the front door, the voices hushed. He could hear Rafael and Max giggling quietly but trying to stay silent, while Alec whispered something to them which Magnus was unable to hear. Getting suspicious of what his family was plotting, he started walking down the corridor quietly, making sure he did not make any noise. He reached the living room and stopped by the entrance at the sight in front of him.

Draped over the sofa and chairs from the kitchen was Rafael's dinosaur's blanket as well as a sky-blue blanket they used to keep in the closet in their room. The blankets created a type of tent-fortress in front of the TV. All the lights of the living room were shut down and the only light was coming from the witch light inside the tent. Magnus tiptoed around the tent, trying to make sure the ones inside the fort could not hear him. Just as he approached the front of it, he listened for any noises.

He heard movement from inside and the soft 'shhhh' from someone, but no other sound. Without any second thoughts, he lifted the blankets slightly to look inside and said a low 'boo'

The two kids inside the tent shrieked in fright and then started laughing when they realised it was just their father. Alec, of course, knew Magnus had been standing by the fort. With his Shadowhunter senses, it was obvious he would notice. Magnus grinned and kneeled down in front of the fort so he could see everyone more clearly.

"What is going on here?" Magnus asked, lifting an eyebrow towards his partner.

"Papa!" Max cried in excitement "Look what we built!"

"Daddy helped us make a pillows fort!" Rafael explained

"I can see that" Magnus admired their work "It is a pretty impressive fort"

"Gracias!" Rafael beamed

"Papa! Come inside" Max said pulling at Magnus's hand

"Uh…I'm not sure I'll fit in there" Magnus said looking around the crowded place of the fort.

"You heard him guys" Alec said to their kids "We gotta make some space"

"Your toys Max" Rafael pointed at them.

Max pouted, but started taking the toys out of the fort. Magnus helped him and when the toys were settled outside of their pillow fort, Magnus crawled inside. They all had to move around a bit to get comfortable. In the end, Magnus and Alec ended lying on their backs on the pillow floor while Max and Rafael were lying down pressed to their sides or on top of their chests.

* * *

 **Wasn't that the fluffest thing ever? I loved writing this...even though it took me some days to finish it :P hahaha!**

 **I have some other requests on the way, hopefully I'll publish them soon!**

 **Remember, if you have any prompts you would like to give me, send them my way! :D**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	5. Family

**This prompt was given to me by _TheEnglishWizard_ :) here's what they asked for: **

**Someone in the Clave is against Malec raising a warlock child in a shadowhunter environment and is against raising a shadowhunter anywhere near Max and Magnus. Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon all stand up for their family but in the end the two boys convince the Clave how much their dads and life mean to them.**

 **I hope what I wrote will be what you expected!**

 **I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

 **FAMILY**

* * *

"I still don't understand what we're doing here." Magnus grumbled as they arrived in Idris.

"The Clave has called up a meeting" Alec shrugged, rearranging his arms as he carried Max.

"I still don't get why they insisted we come" Magnus scowled, his hand tightening around Rafael's.

"Papá! Look!" Rafael exclaimed, pointing at the demon towers.

It was the first time Rafael traveled to Idris. Max had already been there, but he had been too young and he would not remember anything.

A few days ago, Alec and Magnus had received a message from Idris calling them for a meeting. The Clave had been very clear that both of them were needed at the meeting. And so, a family trip was arranged.

Of course, the four of them were invited to stay at the Lightwood house in Idris. Usually, it was frown down at. Downworlders were not to live in the same place as Shadowhunters. However, this was the family of Inquisitor Lightwood, and no one was going to say anything against him.

"We will need to take the kids to the Academy" Alec frowned as they settled down on the house.

"Whatever reason for?" Magnus asked, keeping an eye on both of their sons as they explored the house they would be staying for the next couple of days.

"Everyone is going to be in the meeting" Alec explained "There won't be anyone who can look after them and we can't take them with us to the meeting"

"So we'll ask Catarina to look after them" Magnus nodded "Sounds like a plan…I'm sure the kids will enjoy seeing their aunt Catarina"

"aunt Cat?" Max asked with a grin.

"Yes blueberry" Magnus grinned "You'll be seeing your aunt Catarina!"

The two adults got ready for the meeting and then made sure the kids had what they needed for the rest of the evening while they stayed in the Academy with Catarina. Magnus called Catarina and she was more than glad to take care of the kids. Magnus's friend enjoyed the company of the kids, but she had barely had time to be with them due to her classes.

"Tia Catarina!" Rafael exclaimed when the warlock came in sight.

Both kids raced away from their parents and towards the blue-skinned woman. She laughed as they hugged her tightly and she leaned down to hug them both. Pressing kisses to both of their cheeks, she straightened to greet Magnus and Alec.

"It is good to see you two" Catarina smiled at them.

"Likewise" Alec smiled "Sorry for the short notice, but we needed someone to look after them"

"Don't mention it" Catarina waved her hand "You know I love spending time with this two rascals"

"Thank you Cat" Magnus said sincerely.

"You mentioned you were called for a meeting?" Catarina asked, as she led them all to her place at the Academy. "I was not aware there was a Clave meeting"

"We weren't either" Alec shrugged "We received the call this morning…no one seems to know what it'll be about"

"Jia Penhallow hasn't said anything, has she?" Magnus asked Catarina.

"Not to me" Catarina shook her head.

Both kids rushed towards her living room and turned on the TV she had there. They were entertained watching cartoons and did not pay attention to the adults. The three of them, however, decided to move towards the kitchen to avoid being overheard by young ears.

"Father warned me" Alec started to explain "He believes the enclave will bring up Rafael in the discussion"

"Rafael?" Catarina frowned "What does he have to with anything?"

"He's a young Shadowhunter" Alec explained darkly "With the loss in the Dark War, the Clave is looking to increase their rankings…"

"Rafael is fresh blood" Magnus rolled his eyes "They probably want to take him to be raised by Shadowhunters"

"But he is being raised that way" Catarina said confused "I mean, he has Alec and Jonathan and Clarissa, and everyone in the New York Institute!"

"He also has a Downworlder father" Magnus pointed out "And a brother…"

"We don't know anything yet" Alec said putting a comforting hand over Magnus's "But we are afraid they might take him away…since it is not a traditional family"

"Traditional is just dull" Catarina rolled her eyes "If they do try something to take him away, they'll have me to respond to"

"We're positive we have people in our side" Alec explained "I doubt we'll go down without a fight"

"We're not going down" Magnus stated firmly "They will not take my son away from me"

"Of course they won't" Catarina nodded.

They decided to move to change the conversation, since it was already turning too depressing. Moving to the living room, where they could catch up and watch over the kids, Magnus snapped some tea for the three of them and they took a seat to talk.

When the time for the meeting came, both Alec and Magnus left. They showered Max and Rafael with hugs and kisses, letting them know they would be back soon and to be good with Aunt Catarina.

"We'll have a good time" Catarina grinned at the kids "Now you go do adult stuff"

"Adult stuff is boring" Max said, wrinkling his nose.

"It surely is, Blueberry" Magnus chuckled, dropping one last kiss on Max's forehead before moving towards the door.

"Be good" Alec called to both of them "You can call if you need anything"

"We will, Dad" Rafael nodded.

"Can we go play now?" Max asked Catarina.

"Of course we can!" She grinned.

Alec and Magnus smiled one last time to their sons before walking off. Once they reached the Council Hall, where the meeting would take place, they found some of the members were already there. Alec could see his father and siblings on one side of the hall. Taking Magnus's hand, Alec directed them towards the Lightwoods. Clary smiled as soon as she saw them. Isabelle rushed forward to hug Alec tightly and then moved towards Magnus, giving him a hug as well.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alec asked confused, after greeting everyone.

"Maryse told us about the meeting" Jace explained nodding towards their mother, who was on the other side of the hall talking to other clave members.

"And then Father said he was called as well" Isabelle continued "As well and the two of you"

"So we decided to come along!" Jace said with a shrug.

"That's not all" Alec frowned at his parabatai "You're hiding something"

"There's something we need to tell you" Robert started. His face was grim as he stared at both Alec and Magnus.

"Has something happened?" Magnus asked, concerned for the family that had become his.

"It's about the meeting" Jace provided "You're not going to like this"

"I think it's bullshit" Izzy said fiercely.

"What is?" Alec asked "Just tell us already!"

"They are making a trial for Max and Rafe" Robert explained softly, making sure no one else in the hall could hear him.

"A trial?" Magnus gasped "A trial for what?"

"They don't think it is prudent for you to take care of them" Maryse spoke.

All of them turned around and found Alec's mother standing there, looking just as troubled as everyone else. She nodded her greeting to everyone and then focused on both Alec and Magnus.

"There are some members of the council who do not think it right for a warlock to be raised in a Shadowhunter environment…or for a shadowhunter to be raised by a warlock"

"By the angel" Alec said, already feeling as if the floor was crumbling beneath him. Magnus noticed the distress on his partner and moved to place a supporting hand on Alec's lower back.

"We won't let them do anything" Isabelle said to her brother "We'll fight them if we have to"

"We're all here to support you" Clary spoke for the first time, and Simon was nodding next to her.

"Thank you all" Magnus answered.

Nothing further could be said because the meeting was called to start. Everyone took their seats around the hall. As Magnus looked around the room, he could see the delegates from different Institutes around the world. However, he noticed that the representative for the werewolves or the one for the vampires were not present. That could only mean they were not called, since he knew for a fact Luke would be there as well as either Lily or Anselm. That meant he was the only downworlder in the room.

"We call this meeting in order" The consul, Jia Penhallow, called and everyone silenced.

"May I know why Luke Garroway and Anselm Nightshade are not present?" Magnus asked immediately.

"They were not called to this meeting" Jia answered and then turned towards some other council members "For reasons unknown to my person"

"This is a matter that concerns just warlocks and Shaodwhunters" Lazlo Balogh, the head of the Budapest Institute, answered. "We found it contra productive to invite them"

"Alright" Jia nodded "Let's start then…"

A woman stood up from her place. She was tall and lean, with tanned skin and dark hair, and stunning green eyes. Senhora Monteverde was head of the Lisbon Institute, next with her husband, Senhor.

"It has come to the attention of several Clave members that a young Shadowhunter from Buenos Aires is being raised by downworlders" Senhora started "By now you all know that the events that lead towards the Dark War left many unfortunate kids as orphans. We all know how important it is to keep the line of Shadowhunters, after so many souls lost, we cannot risk to lose more. The young ones are our future generations. Those who are kids now will be the members of the Clave in the future. We can't risk tainting our future generation"

"How are we tainting out future generations?" Robert asked with a frown.

"By letting young Shadowhunters be raised by downworlders" Senhora answered easily.

"Are we talking about someone specific here?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow, his eyes cold.

"I think we all know who we're talking about" Senhora said, her stare just as cold as she stared at Alec. "Rafael Lightwood"

"Lightwood-Bane" Alec corrected.

"Pardon?" Senhora asked raising an eyebrow

"Rafael Santiago Lightwood-Bane" Alec said coldly "That's his name"

"A shadowhunter with a downworld's name" Lazlo laughed loudly "When is that heard of?"

"Rafael is our son" Magnus snapped with fire in his eyes "Of course he would have my last name, as well as Alexander's"

"Rafael is not your son, warlock" Senhora snapped back at him "He is a Shadowhunter and should be raised as one"

"What makes you think he is less of a Shadowhunter because Magnus is his father?" Isabelle called out. "Rafael is learning to be a shadowhunter just like any of us did. He trains in the New York Institute, is learning about runes and our laws. The fact that one of his parents is a warlock does not change the fact that Rafael is still a Shadowhunter"

"To start with, Shadowhunters should not be associating themselves at a personal level with Downworlders" Lazlo commented.

"My mother married Luke Garroway" Clary spoke "He's my step father"

"Tessa Grey was one married to a Shadowhunter" Magnus commented. "I don't see any of the Herondale children having the same struggle you are placing Rafael on"

"What exactly is the problem here?" Jace asked aloud "Because I am only seeing this meeting as useless"

"The problem here, Jonathan Herondale" Senhora spoke "Is that a shadowhunter is being raised in a family of Downworlders. He has a warlock who calls himself his father and another warlock as a brother. That should not be allowed"

"You did not cause this type of problem when we adopted Max" Alec spoke "Why are we having a meeting now when a few years ago you did not care about us raising Max as our own?"

"The warlock child you adopted is just that, a warlock" Senhora spoke coldly "While we could have not allowed him to be raised as a Shadowhunter, we have no inclinations towards his a warlock's life turns out"

"So you're basically are saying you don't care what happens to Max" Magnus snapped "Because he's a downworlder?! that's bullshit!"

"Do watch your temper warlock" Senhora said calmly "We're having a civil discussion here"

"Civil my-" Magnus started but Alec silenced him by placing a hand on his knee. Magnus had to take several deep breaths in order to calm down a little bit.

"Max is our son just like Rafael is" Alec spoke calmly "If you have a problem with one of them, you have it with both. But you can't allow us to raise a kid and no the other one just because one of them has magic and the other one can wear runes"

"Then we have a problem with both of them" Senhora spoke "A warlock should not be raised believing he could become a Shadowhunter. He's a downworlder, he us not worthy of carrying the last name of a Nephilim"

"That's my grandson you're talking about" Robert snapped, standing up on his place in rage. "I will not allow you to talk about my family that way"

"Okay, everyone lets take a deep breath" Jia Penhallow called, standing up as well "We should all calm down and not turn this into an argument"

"too late for that" Magnus murmured.

They all fell into silence when the wide doors of the Council hall opened. The sound of little feet running echoed loud and clear all around the room. Everyone turned towards the doors to see what was going on. Max Lightwood-Bane came in running, followed closely by his older brother Rafael. Catarina was trying to catch up with them, but she was obviously too late. She gave an apologetic look towards Magnus and Alec as soon as she saw them.

At the sight of their sons, Magnus and Alec stood up and moved up towards them. Everyone in the hall was silent and stared at the commotion happening by the doors. Alec had moved to catch Max, as he threw himself in his arms as soon as he reached them.

"Daddy look!" Max exclaimed, pulling out a crown made of flowers.

"That's really pretty" Alec mused looking at the flowers in his son's hands.

"I did it" Max said proudly.

"I helped too!" Rafael protested, holding other flower crowns in his hands.

"Rafe, Blueberry" Magnus said lowly "Why are you not with your aunt Catarina?"

"Max wanted to show you the crowns he made" Rafael explained "We thought we could surprise you"

"This isn't really the best time" Alec started to protest.

"Let the kids stay" Senhora spoke loudly "This meeting concerns them, anyways"

"We are not letting you treat our children badly" Magnus snapped, taking a step in front of his family.

"I'll treat them as they deserve" Senhora sneered.

"Daddy" Max whispered, though he was still not good at that since everyone heard him "Who is the mean lady?"

"She's the had of the Lisbon Institute" Alec whispered, kissing Max's temple "Now be quiet. This is a meeting just for adults"

"Can you put me down?" Max asked.

Alec nodded and placed Max back on his feet. Rafael had moved to stand behind Magnus, clutching his hand tightly and looking at everyone in the meeting with weary eyes.

Before Alec could get a hold of Max's hand, he was already running towards Senhora Monteverde. Everyone looked startled at the young warlock. Alec moved to stop him, but Magnus placed a hand on his chest, stopping him from moving forward. Senhora looked at Max with wide eyes, filled with fear and bit of hesitation.

"Here" Max said, extending his hand and showing the flower crown he had made "I made this for you"

"I'm sure you made it for someone else" Senhora said tightly.

"I made it for someone who needed one" Max said "You don't look happy…you can have it"

"No thank you, warlock" Senhora brushed him off.

Magnus growled at the dismissive tone the Shadowhunter had just used on his son, but Max didn't seem upset about that. Instead, he felt his hold on Rafael's loosen. Looking down at his oldest son, he noticed he was moving to stand next to Max. Taking a deep breath, neither Alec or Magnus dared to move. However, they were ready to act in case they needed to. They did not know what Senhora Monteverde was capable of doing to two innocent kids.

"Señora" Rafael said, his accent thick "My brother's name is Max…you should call him that"

"Rafe, give her a flower crown" Max said pointing at her "She needs one"

"Why don't you go join your _parents_ " Senhora said with a frown.

Rafael took Max's hand and pulled him back to where Magnus and Alec were standing. Magnus kneeled down and then carried Max up in his arms. Max pouted, sad that Senhora had not accepted the gift he had been offering. Giving him a comforting smile, Alec guided his family back to their place. Alec sat down and Rafael moved to sit on his lap, while Max sat on Magnus's lap and started playing with the rings in the older warlock's hands.

"I think" Maryse spoke "We should move this meeting to another time. There are young ears who should not be listening to everything that has been said"

"Oh they can hear" Senhora scoffed "They better know their so called ' _family'_ is not appropriate nor right"

"Monteverde" Jia snapped "I don't find it appropriate to put this kids through all this"

"Rafael Santiago Lightwood" Senhora ignored Jia and addressed the young Shadowhunter. Rafael looked up at the mention of his name. "Who are your parents? State their names"

"Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane" Rafael said confused.

"Are you aware one of your parents is a warlock" Senhora continued

"Senhora" Robert warned

"Si" Rafael nodded "Papá has magic and is very powerful…Max can do that too!"

"Maxwell" Senhora addressed the young warlock "Are you aware of your warlock mark?"

"I have blue skin!" Max said happily "Daddy says that makes me special!"

"It does" Alec nodded, smiling at his son.

"Senhora Monteverde, how is this relevant?" Magnus asked coldly

"I just want to make sure this kids know how they are different from each other" Senhora explained easily "And why they should _not_ relate to each other"

"We're brothers" Rafael frowned.

"Rafe" Alec hushed him.

"Maxwell is not your brother, Shadowhunter Rafael" Senhora said coldly "He's a downworlder. Shadowhunters are not to be related with one of their kind"

"Papa" Max said to Magnus "The lady is being mean"

"That's not true" Rafael shook his head "Shadowhunters and Downworlders should work together! We're all family"

Suddenly Jia Penhallow stood up and ordered for Senhora Monteverde to take her seat. The Shadowhunter complained, but Jia snapped at her and demanded she took her place. Once Senhora sat down, Jia moved towards the middle of the hall and stood in front of everyone present.

"We've heard what you've got to say" Jia said towards Senhora "We will treat this as the law demands it is treated. Now we'll hear the other side, hear what they have to say in their defence. Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane…please step forward"

"They're just kids" Alec protested

"Shadowhunter Lightwood, please let the kids step forward" Jia insisted "We'll just ask them some questions. They will not be harmed"

Rafael looked unsure, but Magnus nodded at him with a reassuring smile. Rafael took Max's hand and together they moved to stand in front of Jia Penhallow.

"Thank you" Jia smiled down at them "We'll just ask some questions and then you can go back with your daddies, alright?"

"Can we wear the flower crowns?" Max asked, pointing at the crowns in their hands "It'll make us look more fashioble"

"Fashionable" Rafael corrected him.

"Yes! Like Papa!" Max nodded

"Of course" Jia smiled at them. Both kids placed the flower crowns on top of their heads and then Max handed one to Jia. She chuckled, but still placed the crown over her head. "Are you ready for the questions?"

"Si" Rafael nodded.

"Who is your family?" Jia asked.

"There's Daddy Alec" Max started to list off "And Papa Magnus"

"There's also aunt Isabelle and uncle Simon, and uncle Jace and aunt Clary" Rafael continued

"We have aunt Catarina, and uncle Ragnor and uncle Raphael" Max said happily and then pointed at the ceiling "But they are up there"

"Grandma and Grandpa are also our family" Rafael nodded.

"Very good" Jia smiled "Are you aware of the differences between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders?"

"Shadowhunters are so cool!" Max gushed "They have the drawings that give them powers!"

"Downworlders are vampires, werewolves, faeries and warlocks" Rafael listed off "They have powers and cool abilities"

"Daddy says we should treat them all good" Max said with a confident nod

"Why is that?" Jia asked

"Because we're all special!" Max grinned.

"Kids, now this is a difficult question" Jia said "Why do you love your family?"

"Because they saved us" Rafael explained "When Max was just a baby Daddy and Papá took care of them…and then Daddy found me in Buenos Aires. I don't remember much, but I lost my other family and I was living in the streets. I could see monsters in the night and I was scared…but then Daddy found me and Papá came, and they gave me food and clothes….I'm not hungry or scared anymore!"

"They love us" Max said "And family is love"

"Thank you boys" Jia smiled and then allowed them to go back to their parents.

Rafael and Max ran towards Magnus and Alec and hugged them tightly. Alec and Magnus embraced their kids tightly, kissing their heads and telling them how proud they were. Izzy and Clary were sniffing, cleaning tears out of their eyes while Robert nodded his approval at their grandchildren.

"There you have it" Jia said as she addressed everyone else in the meeting. "The Accords were made so everyone in the Shadow world could live in peace and together. The difference in our species should make no difference. In the end, we're blood and flesh just as everyone else. I will not allow for two children that used to have nothing go back to that. They have found a family. They have found love and safety and health. I will not allow for anyone to take that away from them. I call this meeting to a close."

* * *

 **Well that took some time to write :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Send me your prompts or ideas if you want me to write about something and I'll work on it!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	6. Birthday

**This is actually really short and it took me so long to write :O But here it is :D**

 **It was a prompt given to me by _CaliforniaGirl25,_ so I hope it is enough :) haha!**

 **I owe nothing but the plot and the OCs I may use.**

* * *

 **BIRTHDAY**

* * *

"Magnus" Alec sighed as he saw his partner move around the garden of the New York Institute.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" Rafael asked as Magnus clapped once and a ice-cream truck appeared in the middle of the garden.

"I don't think so, no" Alec shook his head.

It was Rafael's birthday, and Magnus had decided they would be making a huge party. Rafael was turning 10 years old, and it was a big day. According to Shadowhunters, Rafael was already of age to get his first rune. Alec was excited to see his son go through the ceremony he and his siblings had gone through. He remembered when he got his first rune, it was a big step and he was very proud of his son. Magnus was happy as well. He had met many Shadowhunters through the many years he had been alive. He knew what runes meant to them, but seeing his own son getting his first rune would be different. It had a different meaning. His son was growing up, and he couldn't be prouder of him.

And so, for Rafael's 10th birthday, Magnus had decided to throw him the best birthday party. Alec had protested that they didn't need to do something too big. Just some lunch with the family would do, but Magnus had refused to keep it quiet and small. And so he had organised the biggest birthday party he could think of.

"Papa!" Max cried in excitement, seeing everything around the garden. "Can I have an ice-cream truck for my birthday too?"

"Of course!" Magnus grinned at his youngest son "You can have whatever you want when your birthday comes"

"Can my party be better than Rafe's?" Max giggled.

"Both parties will be great!" Magnus promised "Now help me finish with this one"

Max nodded and quickly moved to stand next to Magnus. Max had been practicing his magic much more lately. Magnus was showing him how to control his magic and use some spells. At 8 years of age, Max was very good at keeping his magic under control. He still lit things on fire by accident, and many things disappeared around the house now and then. But he learned fast, and was very careful when to use his magic.

"Dad" Rafael sighed "I wanna go home"

"It's your birthday" Alec frowned "The whole family is coming to see you"

"I don't like big crowds" Rafael pouted.

"I don't either" Alec chuckled "But your father has been planning this party for many weeks now"

"I told him I didn't want anything too big!" Rafael protested

"You know him" Alec said fondly "This is small for him"

"I suppose" Rafael sighed

"How about this" Alec said "We deal with this party today and tomorrow we can stay in all day"

"No training tomorrow?" Rafael asked hopefully.

"No training. You can sleep in, watch movies all day" Alec nodded "Anything you want"

"Can we go to the library?" Rafael asked with a spark of excitement in his eyes. "The mundane one!"

"Of course" Alec chuckled, not surprised at his son's request. "Now, let's get out of here before your father drags us into all of this"

Rafael giggled but followed after him inside the Institute. Alec had long ago learned not to interfere when Magnus was planning a big party. He learned it the hard way, after ending covered in glitter that did not wash off for a whole week. So he stayed away and let Magnus organise everything he needed to. Most of the time Alec was called to do some heavy lifting and hang stuff. But until he was called, Alexander stayed away.

And so the Shadowhunter guided his son towards the library, where they both got a book read and waited until it was time to go down. Alec enjoyed this times, where he could just sit down with a good book and ready, with his son next to him reading just like him. Not a word was spoken, unless Rafael asked for the meaning of a word he found on the pages of his book. And then just the turning of the pages and when hey changed reading positions was heard. It was peaceful, it felt like home.

"Daddy!"

Alec looked up as the loud voice from his youngest son came. Rafael jumped at the sudden loud sound and then looked at his father confused.

"DAD!" Max called again. His voice seemed to be coming from the hallways of the institute outside of the library.

Alec sighed and closed his book. After placing the book down, he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the library. Max had continued screaming, calling out for him as loud as he could.

"Max" Alec said seriously "There is no need to scream like a band of demons is after you"

"They could be" Max pointed out with a grin.

"Is there something you needed?" Alec asked with a smile.

"The guests are here" Max said "Papa said to call you"

"Okay" Alec nodded turning around to make sure Rafael was behind him "We'll go down in a sec"

"Rafe!" Max exclaimed looking at his brother "You need to cover your eyes. Papa's orders"

"Por que?" Rafael asked in spanish.

"Because" Max sighed "It's a surprise!"

"But I already know there's a party downstairs" Rafael pointed out.

"Rafe" Max whined "You're no fun"

"Come on Rafe" Alec patted his oldest son on the shoulder "Humor your brother and let's go enjoy your birthday party, okay?"

"Esta bien" Rafael nodded with a sigh.

Max clapped happily an snapped his fingers, making a piece of cloth appear in his hand. Little by little, he had started to learn how to control his magic and he learned a few spells, which he was very good at performing. Alec helped to wrap the cloth over Rafael's eyes and then guided him towards the back garden of the Institute.

There was music playing loudly, and the different voices of people talking could be heard as well. Magnus grinned when he noticed that his family was approaching, and he indicated to all the guests to pay attention and be silent for a moment. Once Rafael reached the entrance of the garden, Max told him he could take out the blind fold. Rafael did and blinked a few times to see what was in front of him.

"SURPRISE!" Magnus and all the guests called out happily. Jace and Simon whistled and howled while Isabelle laughed loudly at his husband and brother.

Rafael smiled happily and ran to hug his papa. Magnus kneeled down and hugged his son tightly against his chest.

"Thank you Papá!" Rafael exclaimed

"You are very welcome, Rafe" Magnus kissed his forehead "Now…let's enjoy your party, yes?"

"yes!" Rafael nodded and moved to greet the rest of the guests.

* * *

 **If you have any prompts or would like me to write about something, lemme know and I'll work on it :)**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	7. Parabatai

**BLUEBERRY UPDATEEEEEE! :D**

 **This chapter has been opened in my dashboard for weeks! but I've finally finished it! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **PARABATAI**

* * *

"To your right" Max called, casting a quick spell to send the demon in front of him back to the demon otherworld.

Rafael was quick to react to Max's words and shoot an arrow after the demon that was coming towards him. The demon turned to ash as the arrow hit him, but Rafael was already aiming towards another demon.

"You're getting slow" Max laughed

"Shut up" Rafael called, shooting another arrow towards a demon that was coming towards Max.

"Thanks" Max called, sending out a ball of fire towards the new approaching demons.

There had been a call at the New York Institute about a demon attack in an abandoned apartment building. There weren't many demons, according to the reports, so Max and Rafael had decided to take them together. It was an easy kill. This demons were not even strong enough to hurt any of them, but they were still fast and knew how to dodge any attacks coming from Max and Rafael.

"Rafi" Max called "Get behind me. I'll finish this"

Rafael obeyed without a word, moving to stand back and back with Max. He still had his bow and arrow ready just in case, but already knew the spell Max was going to use. Speaking lowly under his breath, Max enchanted a ring of fire around the two of them. Just as the last few demons jumped at them, a wall of fire rose from the ring and eliminated all the demons.

Once the battle was over, the ring of fire disappeared, leaving just a burnt circle on the floor. Max looked smug at the result of his spell while Rafael put away his weapons.

"Show off" Rafael commented as Max turned to grin at him.

"You love it!" Max smirked.

"Come on" Rafael laughed "We have to get back home before papá starts to worry"

"He started worrying as soon as we told him we were coming here" Max rolled his eyes, but followed after his brother as they made their way out of the building.

Rafael and Max had been fighting together as soon as they started training. Max had taken such a liking to the Shadowhunter fighting style, he loved the thrill of it. He was always first in line for a mission, ready to fight and save the world from demons. Rafael was more reserved, he was the master mind behind all of their plans. He liked planning and thinking of all the possibilities there could be while fighting, and he was also the one who helped their papá when potions were required or drawing pentagrams. Max also liked to use his magic while fighting. He had learned a lot of defensive spells as he grew up and liked to use them whenever he could. Together the two made a very good team while fighting. They were old enough to go on missions alone. Rafael was 16 years old and Max was 14. Even though Alec and Magnus would prefer for their sons to be supervised while on a mission, there were times were it could not be helped. Magnus had clients he needed to deal with and Alec was still going back and forth trying to tie down the Downworlders with Shadowhunters. It had gotten easier with the years. The new generation of Shadowhunters were more open minded than they used to and Downworlders did not have such a big hatred towards the nephilim. Though there were still people who thought otherwise, it was a constant fight to make the world a better place.

Rafael and Max were the perfect example of how strong a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder could be if they worked together. Since they had grown together and were raised by a loving family of both Shadowhunters and Downworlders, they knew the importance of each species. It had been hard, growing up in a world where they were not accepted completely. Max was usually looked down due to being a Warlock who wanted to fight like a Shadowhunter. And Rafael was usually made fun of by other Downworlders when he was seen making potions like a warlock. But they knew better than let it affect them. They knew they were loved, they knew they were special, and that's all that mattered.

"Maybe next time I should take a blade" Max was saying out loud as they walked through the doors of the Institute. "I mean, magic spells can only do so much. But what if I need hand in hand combat?"

"You're good at fighting" Rafael reasoned.

"Obviously" Max rolled his eyes "Maybe you should be the one with a blade…I mean, your arrows don't actually work as good, do they?"

"What are you talking about?" Rafael frowned "My arrows work just fine. They used to be Dad's"

"I guess" Max sighed "I still think we could have been out of there faster"

"So we ask uncle Jace to train with us tomorrow" Rafael suggested "We can ask Dad too, if he's not busy"

They stopped by the staircase when they saw someone walking down them. They looked up and saw their grandmother, Maryse Lightwood, walking down with the same grace she had always possessed. She looked powerful and all business, like she always did. However, as her grandchildren, Rafael and Max knew she had a soft side.

"Grandma!" Max exclaimed happily. Maryse had been in Idris for the last couple of weeks and they had not seen each other at all.

"Hello Max, Rafael" Maryse nodded at them and then looked at the gear they were wearing. "Went on patrol?"

"There was an attack on the east side" Rafael explained "we took care of it"

"Good" Maryse nodded "Go get clean. Rafael, your father is waiting on the library for you"

"Dad?" Rafael frowned "Why? What's wrong?"

"We have some business to discuss" Maryse brushed it off "Now go, will you?

"Can I go too?" Max asked "Is he waiting for me too?"

"Not this time Max" Maryse shook her head "You are free to go at the moment"

Rafael and Max shared a look before shrugging and moving to clean up. Once on the room he used in the Institute, Rafael took off his gear and placed a new iratze on his arm, where had gotten a scratch. It wasn't too big, so he just moved on after the rune was made. He took a quick shower, cleaning out all the ichor and mud on his skin. Once he was done, he dressed in normal clothes, just a pair of jeans and a t-shirt withs some random logo, and then walked towards the library.

Once there, he found Alec and Magnus sitting in front of the desk, with Maryse and Robert on the other side of the desk. Rafael closed the door quietly, trying to figure out what was happening in there. Alec heard his steps against the wooden floor, and turned towards him. Alec tried to smile at him, but Rafael could see the tension on his father's shoulders and the set of his jaw.

"Rafe" Alec spoke softly "Come here son"

"Did I do something?" Rafael asked afraid, now that everyone was looking at him.

"Of course not" Magnus spoke "You're not in trouble"

"Then…what's going on?" Rafael asked with a frown, taking a seat between his parents.

"We wanted to talk to you" Robert started, staring at him from the other side of the desk.

"About what?" Rafael asked, still confused.

"You are 16 years old now" Maryse said "And we've seen you grow into a great Shadowhunter. You fight with the same fierceness your father used to at your age, even better"

"We're very proud of you" Robert nodded "However, it has caught our attention that in a few months you'll be 17 years old and after that you'll turn 18"

"Yeah…that's what happens when you grow up" Rafael said matter-of-factly.

Magnus snickered next to him and Alec sent him a glare, though it had no real heat behind it. Robert took a deep breath, almost as if he was containing the yell he was about to give his grandson.

"Rafael" Robert started "From the moment you learned about your Shadowhunter heritage, you learned about the importance of runes and their power, specially a rune such as the Parabatai rune. Your own father and uncle have been Parabatai for many years"

"Yeah!" Rafe nodded "They are united, they protect each other and share strengths"

"Correct" Maryse smiled at him "You know the importance of Parabatais in the Shadowhunter community. Not many find someone to be Parabatai with"

"Yeah…I know this" Rafael frowned and then turned to look at everyone in the room with confusion, focusing last on his parents "Why are you guys telling me this?"

"What your grandparents mean" Alec started "Is that we would like to know if you've thought about going through the ceremony with someone"

"Oh" Rafe said and then frowned some more "But I already have a Parabatai"

"You do?" Maryse asked surprised.

"Yeah" Rafael nodded "I've known he is my Parabatai for some time now"

"Who is this Shadowhunter?" Robert asked "We should inform the Silent Brothers right away!"

"No" Rafael shook his head "We can't go through the ceremony….it won't work anyways"

"What do you mean, dear?" Maryse asked

"Rafael?" Magnus asked softly "Who is he? The now you consider your Parabatai?"

"Max" Rafael said, as if it were obvious "I thought you guys knew"

"Oh Rafe" Maryse sighed sadly "You do know he can't wear runes, don't you?"

"We know it is hard sometimes" Robert started "But you are old enough to know that your brother is different"

"We're all _different_ " Rafael said harshly "Just because he's a warlock does not mean he's _different. You_ are different because you're not a warlock!"

"That's not what your grandfather meant, Rafael" Maryse cut in.

"Though he is absolutely right" Magnus interjected in defence of his son "Max is not different from any of us!"

"What I meant is that Max can't wear the rune of Parabatai" Robert said "He can't be your Parabatai, Rafe, since he's not a Shadowhunter"

"Being a Parabatai is much more than just a rune!" Rafael protested. "Being Parabatai means you're lifetime partners. That you're willing to put your life in the line to save each other. You understand each other more than anyone could, you love them unconditionally. That's what Parabatai means. Dad and Uncle Jace are Parabatai not because they wear a rune, but because they love and care for each other. Uncle Jem and Uncle Will used to be like that too…And so are Max and I. We don't need a rune to do that"

The room was stunned into silence when Rafael finished. Seeing how the way he had burst out, Rafael slid down his seat, trying to make himself as small as he could. Shyness overcame him suddenly, and he blushed furiously with embarrassment.

"Well" Magnus said, suddenly cheerful "You've heard him. I think we're done here"

Rafael looked up at his father with wide eyes. Magnus looked down at him and winked, standing up from his seat. Alec soon followed, and motioned for Rafael to do the same. The older Shadowhunter smiled down at his son as he stood up and Rafe offered a shy smile in return.

"Maryse, Robert." Magnus nodded at his mother and father-in-law "Always a pleasure"

The three of them walked out of the room and found Max waiting for them on the hallway. Max smiled at the sight of his parents and moved to hug them both. Magnus offered for them to go get dinner somewhere in the city, and Max instantly agreed. The two warlocks started walking away, giving options of some exotic food they could eat. Alec chuckled at the sight of the two of them, and started following them. He waited for his oldest son to join him on the walk back and then ruffled Rafael's hair, like he used to when the young Shadowhunter was a kid.

"We're proud of you Rafe" Alec said softly, and received a bright smile from his son in return.

* * *

 **Awwwns! :$ I actually loved writing this...no matter how much it took me haha!**

 **Lemme know what you think of it! Leave your reviews! and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **Also! if you have a prompt you would like me to write about, send me a DM or leave one in the reviews!**

 **Thanks!**

 **xxX**


	8. Father's Day

**Just a little something I wrote after my friend's request :) Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **FATHER'S DAY**

* * *

Max was just falling asleep, when he heard the door of his room creak open. Suddenly alert, Max tried not to move from his position, but still tried to make out who had just walked inside his room. Suddenly, the covers on his bed were being lifted and a small body curled up against him in his own bed. Max instantly knew that his older brother, Rafael, had just joined him in his bed. It was not a strange occurrence. It happened more often than not. Whenever someone was feeling lonely, or just wanted to be with their brother, they would move to the other's room and they would sleep together in the same bed. Sometimes, when any of them had nightmares, they went to their parent's room and slept between their two fathers.

"Rafi" Max whispered, still sleepy "'ats going on?"

"We need a plan" Rafael whispered.

Max frowned in confusing, turning around in his bed to face his brother. The moonlight streaming through the windows illuminated Rafael's face. His tanned skin and dark eyes shone with the light.

"What?" Max asked confused.

"Tomorrow it's Dia del Padre" Rafael explained, and then quickly translated "Father's day"

"Yeah" Max nodded "I made a card for Daddy and Papa"

"Me too" Rafael confirmed "But we need to make more!"

"More cards?" Max frowned "Why?"

"Not more cards, silly" Rafael giggled "We need to make something big for papá and daddy"

"Why?" Max asked again.

"Because" Rafael sighed "They always make us parties for our birthdays and they give us presents and stuff"

"Yeah" Max nodded, but he was still confused.

"So we should make something big for them!" Rafael reasoned "So they have the best father's day EVER!"

"Okay" Max accepted "but how?"

"That's why we need a plan" Rafael explained "Papá has to work tomorrow, so Daddy is taking us to the Institute with him"

"We can ask Aunt Clary and Aunt Izzy for help!" Max grinned

"Yes!" Rafe nodded eagerly "And we'll surprise them when Papá gets out of work!"

"Okay!" Max nodded quickly.

The next day, Alec took Rafael and Max to the Institute with him. Magnus had a meeting with some clients, which would take most of his morning. The Shadowhunter and the Warlock liked to keep their kids away from Magnus's business as much as possible. Some clients could be very nasty, and it would not do for them to know there were kids around. Angel knows what would happen then. And so, every time Magnus had to meet clients at their place, Alec took the kids out for the day. It didn't happen often, as Magnus had moved his business to other meeting places since Max came into their lives, but it still happened sometimes.

Max and Rafael prepared a small bag with the few toys or books they would take to the Institute. Since they were not staying the night, as they did sometimes, they just took few things to entertain themselves while the older Shadowhunters looked over paperwork and watched over the city. Rafael had started his training a few months back. He was not 10 yet, but Alec thought it would be best for him to learn the basics of fighting and physical activities before the ritual of getting his first rune. Of course, week before his training started Magnus and Alec had sat down with him and talked about it. They explained everything it took, and the expectations the Clave and other Shadowhunters had upon that training. They had given Rafael the choice to decide when he would like to start training. Rafe had been hesitant, compared to his younger bother Max. Max had jumped at the chance to see his father, aunts, and uncles train. The young warlock had even requested his uncle Jace to teach him some stuff. Rafael hadn't. He had never really liked the Shadowhunters activities that happened in the Institute. Whenever they were there, Max and Rafael would walk behind their father or someone else seeing what they had to do. Max would ask a million questions about demons and downworlders and seraph blades, while Rafael would stand back and just listen to everything. He liked the theory of everything. Whenever they were at the library, he would choose some new book about some creatures of places and would read them with great interest. He would also find his attention directed towards magic. Whenever a Warlock friend of Magnus visited their home, Rafael would sit close to them and ask them about their magic. It fascinated him, and he always wanted to learn more.

So when Rafael was told he needed to start Shadowhunter training, he had been hesitant. However, after spending an afternoon with his aunt Clary and uncle Simon, he agreed to start training. Clary and Simon had told him about their own experience with the shadowhunter training. They both had come from a world where such thing didn't exist, so they told him all the good things that came with it, and convinced him to start his training. Alec had been so proud of him, and he had started the training as soon as possible. His trainers, Jace, Izzy, and Alec, took it easy on him at the beginning. But Rafael had great potential, and they wanted to make the most of it before he got his first rune.

That day, Rafael followed Max to the training room of the Institute. Alec had been called to a meeting on the library with Clary and Jace, and so they were left under Isabelle's care. She, of course, thought it would be great to teach them some stuff about the weapons they had in the training room.

"Aunt Isabelle" Rafael called as they walked down the lanes with weapons.

"Yes, Rafe?" Izzy called, taking out a blade from it's stand before putting it back in place.

"We need your help" Rafe said.

Izzy stopped what she was doing and turned to look at her nephews. Max was looking at some arrows that were placed in the wall. Rafael was standing straight next to Max, but he seemed not to have any interest with the weapons.

"Help with what?" Izzy asked curious.

"We wanna make a surprise for papa and daddy!" Max grinned turning to look at their aunt.

"Oh yeah?" Izzy smiled "What do you have in mind?"

"Well" Rafe started, taking a few steps closer "It's Father's day and we wanted to make something for them"

"Other than the cards we already made" Max added "Even though papa will be happy with all the glitter we used"

"Daddy won't be" Rafael frowned slightly

"We didn't use as much on Daddy's" Max rolled his eyes

"So what do you want to do?" Izzy asked, bringing the conversation back on their topic.

"We don't know!" Max exclaimed distressed "That's why we need your help!"

"We can go shopping" Izzy mused "Get them something they'll love"

"Like what?" Rafael asked

"Oh! I've got the perfect idea!" Izzy squealed "We'll need Simon's car"

"Why?" Rafael asked excited "What are we doing?"

"Kids" Izzy grinned at her nephews "We'll give your fathers a memory!"

"Where are we going?" Alec asked as he saw his sister helping Rafael and Max get their coats on.

He had just gotten out of a meeting with some Clave members, and he wanted to get some training done with his sons. Apparently, there would be a change of plans since his sister decided to take the young boys out.

"We are going shopping" Isabelle said, wrapping a scarf around Max's neck "You, are staying here"

"Isabelle, please don't torture my sons with your shopping trips" Alec frowned, crossing his arms against his chest. "Even Magnus is not that cruel"

"Please brother" Isabelle rolled her eyes "They agreed to go with me!"

"We wanna go to the mall!" Max nodded excitedly

"Well, I'm going with you" Alec said "I won't let you drag them around clothing stores and then give them junk food as some kind of reward"

"That's not happening, bro" Izzy shook her head "You can't come"

"Why not?" Alec protested

"Because it's a trip for Aunt Izzy and us" Rafael explained "You can't come"

Max giggled and then went to hug Alec goodbye. Alec was shocked at his son's response, and barely had the time to say goodbye to the trio before they were gone. Once the front door of the Institute was closed, Alec took out his phone and sent a quick text to Magnus. He received an answer a few seconds later, telling him not to worry too much. Alec sighed through his nose, before making his way towards the library. If he could not train with his sons, then at least he could get some reading done.

Later that evening, Alec was looking at the kitchen of the Institute trying to figure out what he could make the boys for dinner. It was getting late, and he guessed Izzy and the kids would be back soon. They would probably be hungry after spending all day out with their shopaholic aunt, and so Alec wanted to have something ready when they arrived. He was just looking at what the fridge had when his phone started ringing. Taking it out of his back pocket, he noticed it was Magnus calling.

"Did you know the Institute has no food? Like…at all" Alec answered instantly.

"Not the greeting I was expecting" Magnus chuckled "Why are you looking for food in the Institute anyways? We have a completely filled pantry at home"

"Because, the kids are not back yet and we'll probably end up eating dinner here" Alec sighed and closed the door of the fridge "We'll have to order take-out"

"Well, I was just calling to let you know I'm done for the day" Magnus explained "It took me longer than I thought, but I was able to close those deals with the vamps…So you can come back home now"

"Izzy is still not back though" Alec frowned, leaning against the counter.

"Tell her to drop the kids here" Magnus shrugged "We can start with dinner while we wait"

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea" Alec nodded "Okay…I'll call her and let her know"

"Good!" Magnus grinned "See you soon, sweet pea"

"Love you" Alec smiled at his phone, before hanging up the call.

Alec then moved towards the main office of the Institute, where he got everything he had brought today. It wasn't much, just some books and paperwork he still needed to finish. He then said goodbye to Jace and Clary. He then picked the kid's stuff from the living room and then drove back to his house. Magnus was waiting for him, ready with a cup of tea as he usually did when Alec came back form the Institute. He gave Magnus a chaste kiss on the lips as a greeting, before they cuddled on the sofa. Alec had sent a text to Izzy on the way back home, instead of calling her. She had answered a few moments later with the approval that she would be driving the kids back to their house. She had also told him not to make anything for dinner. When questioned about it, she said there was no need for that. Magnus and Alec found it weird, but did not complain about not having to cook. That meant they could just relax together on the sofa while they waited for the kids to get back.

When the knock came to their front door, Magnus stood up to open the door. It was just Rafael and Max standing there. Izzy waved from her place at the staircase, before walking away. Both kids grinned up at their father, hiding behind their backs some black bags.

"What do you have there, huh?" Magnus asked, looking curiously at the bags in his kid's hands.

"It's a surprise!" Max giggled "Where's Daddy?"

"Over here!" Alec called, walking to stand next to Magnus.

"Go to the sofa!" Rafael instructed.

"Why?" Magnus raised an eyebrow. "What do you have planned?"

"It's a surprise" Max stressed out

"We'll show you" Rafael said "But you can't see!"

Magnus and Alec shared a look, before deciding to humor their kids. Once they were back on the living room, Max instructed them to close their eyes. They were hiding on the main hall, the front door closed behind their backs. Once Alec and Magnus closed their eyes and promised they would not cheat and have a look, the kids took out their presents from the black bags they had. Rafael took out the food they had ordered with aunt Izzy. It was just some Chinese take-out from Taki's. He placed the containers in the coffee table. Rafael then helped Max take out the objects out of the other black bags. Once they had the three objects out, they placed them on Alec's and Magnus's laps before telling them to open their eyes.

Once they did, Magnus and Alec looked down at what had been placed in their laps. The kids instantly screamed "Happy Father's Day!" happily as the two adults stared in awe at their presents. They were picture frames, with photos in each one of them. The first one had a photo of Alec carrying a baby Max in his arms while sitting in the rocking chair of the nursery they had set up years ago. Magnus was standing just behind Alec, a hand on the Shadowhunter's shoulder while the other was brushing Max's cheek. It was a beautiful picture. The love was radiating from the smiles Magnus and Alec were showing, and the love and happiness that was shown in their eyes.

The other photo was of Magnus and Rafael in the garden of the Institute. The warlock had his arms wrapped around Rafael's middle as he swung him up in the air. Magnus had a bright grin in his face, while Rafael was laughing loudly. His eyes were tightly shut, his hands resting on top of his father's arms around his stomach. Alec was standing next to Magnus, his head thrown back in mid-laugh. It was also a beautiful photo of the three of them. It had been taken when Rafael had just arrived to New York. He had been quiet around everyone, still trying to get used to the new places and all the people that were now his family. When they visited the Institute, Magnus and Rafael had gone outside to play. It was the first time that Rafael had laughed out loud in front of the two adults, and it was a memory they treasured with all their heart.

The third and last photo, had the four of the Lightwood-Bane family. They were in their home's living room, sitting on the carpeted floor. Alec and Rafael were kneeling in front of a lego built tower, while Max was waving a neon pink toy car in the air. Magnus was sitting next to him, a bright yellow bus in his hands as he too waved it around. It was one of the many times the four of them played together. Magnus and Alec loved playing with their sons. No matter if they just wanted to build a puzzle, or play with cars or dolls, or build lego houses. They enjoyed the little moments they could share with the kids, especially when it was the four of them together.

"Do you like it?" Max asked eagerly.

Both kids were standing in front of their parents, looking anxiously at their reactions. It had been Aunt Izzy's idea to get those photos printed and framed, so the Lightwood-Bane family could keep them as memories. Papa Magnus was always taking photos and keeping them safe. He used to say it was to keep the moment alive. Daddy Alec humoured his partner, and allowed to have pictures of himself taken. He also enjoyed taking some photos of the kids, but they rarely had any picture frames hanging around the house.

"Daddy? Papá?" Rafael asked quietly, taking their father's silence as bad news. "We also made you some cards"

"Oh my children" Magnus sniffed, putting the frames in Alec's hands before kneeling down in front of the kids and pulling them into a hug. "I love you so much!"

"So…you liked it?" Rafael asked nervously, hugging his father back but looking at Alec over Magnus's shoulder.

"They're perfect" Alec smiled, putting the frames safely in the coffee table and joining the group hug.

From that day on the frames took a permanent stay in their living room's wall. Just on the front fall, so it would be the first thing you see when you walk through the front door. And it stayed as a family treasure, part of what their love means and shows. And with the many years to come, anyone who sees those photos would see a loving family, with two incredibly proud parents and two happy and loved children.


End file.
